Intento
by Hibago
Summary: Dedicado al grupo Mundo Tokyo Ghoul *-Yaoi Shipeador*-. "Ahora, sólo quedará su recuerdo... Tendrás que pensar por dos, Kaneki Ken". Advertencia: Yaoi/Mpreg. Inevitablemente, puede contener spoilers del manga.
1. Prólogo

**Tokyo Ghoul** no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen utilizada para este proyecto sacada de mi loca materia gris.

No tengo idea si considerar este primer capítulo como una prólogo, yo creo que sí. Disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

Originalmente, iba a participar con este fic en una convocatoria de Tokyo Ghoul de un grupo en facebook, pero a pesar de que tuve el "tiempo" necesario, me concentré en otras cosas aparte de esto, y no lo he terminado. No sé cuanto tiempo me lleve terminarlo, pero no lo terminaré este mes, así que no participaré. Igual, esto va dedicado a ese gran grupo.

Le quiero agredecer a mi amiga Aldu por apoyarme... Seriedad ante todo(?). Bueno, sin más, ojalá les guste.

* * *

―... Estoy embarazado. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo ―demostró cierta inquietud en su rostro al igual que su voz apenas y era audible, pero firme ante lo que se escabulló de sus labios; lo único diferente allí eran sus grandes ojos que mostraban cierta alegría y al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza. Había que ser sinceros, quién iría a creer que, siendo hombre y un híbrido entre un asesino a sangre fría ―como lo era un ghoul― y un humano, estarías en cinta de otro de tu mismo sexo y en el peor de los casos un inspector, una "paloma" que haría hasta lo impensable por exterminar a los que ahora eran tu familia. Absolutamente, nadie...

―... ―nada, ni un inentendible balbuceo. Aquello era muy doloroso, reconocía que eso era algo difícil de creer, pero al menos pudo haber hecho una mueca, espetado un despreciable insulto hacia su persona e incluso, en lo más lejano de sus pensamientos, que un brillo apareciera en sus pupilas en un destello de alegría. ―Kaneki, mira... Lo nuestro perduró por mucho tiempo, pero has de estar bromeando. Si fueras una chica lo entendería y asumiría toda la responsabilidad de mi acto, pero eres un chico, en la naturaleza humana es biológicamente imposible que un hombre esté embarazado... ―esa explicación a pesar de que la dijo sin algún problema, su voz casi se quiebra por un instante, era cierto aquello, ¿no? Ah... Olvidó un gran detalle muy importante.

―Soy mitad ghoul... Tal vez, ahora mismo te preguntes qué tiene que ver eso si según se sabe, un ghoul masculino al igual que un humano sólo puede procrear con una mujer. Pero la verdad es que estoy tan sorprendido como tú... No sólo me convertí en un ghoul de un ojo, si no que mi cuerpo ahora puede dar vida... ¿No es eso genial? Pero la realidad tristemente puede ser que el bebé muera ―esbozó una diminuta sonrisa con un deje de tristeza. ―En el caso en que un hombre humano tenga un bebé con su pareja "enemiga", lo más probable es que se aborte de manera natural debido a que su cuerpo rechazaría al embrión o lo confundiría con alimento. Pero hay una oportunidad conmigo, yo tengo esa diminuta esperanza. ―A paso lento se acercó al de mayor en edad, y lo tomó por la corbata jalándolo para poder plantar un beso en sus labios. Aunque ya no fueran nada, lo seguía queriendo―. No pido que seas su padre, sólo quería decírtelo.

―Ken, yo... Yo prometí nunca decir nada acerca de lo que eres, de mantenerte lo más alejado posible de mi trabajo, y eso siempre seguirá en pie. Pero, te sugiero que no te encariñes con tu bebé, y lo abortes... si es que existe.

Después de esas frías palabras, calló, no valía la pena seguir insistiendo si ni siquiera intentaría creerle, por más irreal que fuera lo que anteriormente escuchó. Aquella mirada que era cálida y transmitía un sentimiento de soledad, antes de aquel miserable suceso que la transformó en una más sádica, se desmoronó en menos de unos segundos.

―No es momento de suplicas, Amon... ―sonrió dolorosamente, apartándose suavemente de quien meses pasados fue su amante, la tercera persona en que más confió, la segunda que más amo y la primera a la que se entregó completamente en cuerpo y alma en un acto prohibido, en tabú por muchos otros; ahora... sólo alguien más que se presentó en su vida, no sabía si para bien o para mal. ―Te seré sincero, mi pecho duele, duele mucho... Esta desagradable sensación es mucho peor que cuando mi madre falleció. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas arrancarme el corazón para cesar el dolor que en este instante siento. Lamentablemente, ahora vivo por dos y el método más viable, pero el más lento es olvidarte―. No dio tiempo de reacción a su acompañante pues se marchó si más, con la cabeza en alto y sin una pizca de debilidad.

―... Así es mejor, ninguno de los dos saldrá lastimado desde ahora―. Mientras tanto, el padre del niño suspiró irritado viéndolo irse, quería detenerlo, mas parecía que ese impulsó no lo dominó por completo. Además, esta era una gran oportunidad para dejar a un lado las tonterías de ghouls embarazados y concentrarse en la próxima investigación, también una forma de olvidarlo que no desaprovecharía.

―Tsukiyama ―. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, estaba seguro que mi distancia era prudente y moderada― ¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación? Vaya sorpresa descubrir que fuiste tú el que nos espiaba... ―. Naturalmente, me volteé mostrando una fina curva en mis labios.

―Kaneki_-kun_, no sólo yo me entrometí en algo tan privado como esto... ―intenté tocar su vientre, sin embargo, me tomó de la mano con fuerza impidiéndome realizar algún movimiento― Los demás también están aquí... ―. No se inmutó, claro que sabía eso. Una figura gruesa seguida de tres más delgadas y una más pequeña y delicada aparecieron detrás de él. ―¿Nos lo vas a explicar o lo guardarás contigo? ―aflojó el agarré de mi mano... ¿Pero qué? Mi asombro fue tal que quede anonado; llevó mi mano hasta su vientre y allí mismo sentí algo palpitar, por más plano que su estómago fuese había algo, no, alguien adentro― Increíble...

―Ya expliqué todo...


	2. Propuesta

Sólo para aclarar... el tiempo aquí es distinto del manga.

Y en otras noticias, con sinceridad desde el fondo de mi corazón, me motivaron los reviews que leí ;u; ¡Gracias, chicas! ¡Gracias, chicos!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Algunos días, semanas quizá… La realidad difiere de lo se cree. A duras penas sólo han pasado cinco días desde que Kaneki le confesó a Amon que esperaba un niño de él, y lo más decepcionante; no ha querido explicar cómo sucedió todo… Explico: en relación al precio de engendrar un bebé, no a su asqueroso acto carnal humano. ¿Una equivocación durante el trasplante de órganos? Debe de haber algo más que esté ocultando…

―Kaneki_-kun_, necesitamos hablar…

―Corrección, tú quieres hablar conmigo, ¿no es así? ―. Salió de la ducha con su desteñido cabello mojado, lucía como si hace veinte minutos que comenzaron a sonar las gotas de agua cayendo, no hubiera dejado de meditar algo; sus ojos se asemejaban a la de una flor a punto de marchitarse. ―Me cambio y me dices lo que quieras, me incomodaría hablar desnudo de la cadera para arriba contigo.

―Creo que ya nos entendemos mejor. ―miré con picardía su pecho al mismo tiempo que reía por lo bajo, ignoró mis subliminales intenciones. ―Por supuesto que te incomodaría, te devoraría con la mirada sólo verte así ―uno de mis dos acompañantes me miró extremadamente disgustado, sonreí con más fulgor―. Con la toalla alrededor del cuello, se encaminó a su habitación pacientemente, se notaba desanimado ese día… No, desde hace tiempo atrás; desdichado era la palabra correcta.

Pocos minutos pasaron desde que bajó, pero esta vez con una camisa tapando sus músculos. ― Muy bien. ¿Qué es de lo querías hablar? ―se sentó enfrente de nosotros con una mirada seria y a la vez tranquila.

―Verás… Me he preguntado, disculpa, nos hemos preguntado acerca de cómo crees que obtuviste el "poder" de crear vida, y…

―No les incumbe, menos a ti, Hinami.

―Pero, pero… –la pequeña florecilla estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca se enteraba de nada porque Kaneki así lo quería, mas insistió tanto en hablar con su hermanito mayor que Banjou no pude decirle que no. –¡No seas egoísta! Ahora somos como una familia y las familias no esconden secretos. Sólo queremos saber si tienes alguna idea de porqué estas así…―sin embargo, no fue tan mala idea después de todo―. Los cuatro callamos, Banjou no apoyó a Hinami en nada, yo sólo permanecí en silencio mirando las reacciones del futuro padre. No estoy seguro, pero creí notar unos ojos llorosos de alegría. Él no se encontraba solo.

Al final, pudo sacar algo de información. "Equivocación durante el trasplante"… Lo supusé. Hinami terminó dormida y acurrucada en los brazos de Kaneki, él se ofreció a llevarla a su cama, pero Banjou se la arrebató con delicadeza. –Ahora debes pensar por dos.

―Gracias ―agradeció con una simple sonrisa tras verlo irse de la sala. La incomodidad duró unos segundos, él seguía en la misma posición y yo también. Tenía que romper esa tensión con la verdad que acechaba en lo recóndito de mi mente, no creía abrazar otra oportunidad así.

―¡Suficiente! Ambos sabemos que es para un propósito más oscuro. ―me miró amenazante. No lo quería oír, lo sabía, pero no hizo nada para detenerme; una mirada no me iba a lastimar, por consiguiente, un golpe suyo sí, pero no importaba. ―Aquellos dos no pudieron ver más allá de lo que tú escondías y yo tampoco, lo cierto es que soy más realista. Me tendrás que escuchar no importa nada, no pienso que un doctor injerte feromonas u órganos femeninos ―estoy siendo lo más suave posible por no ser tan grotesco― a un hombre por equivocación, o porque se le dio la gana, o porque le divierte, o porque sí. Sabes lo que te intento decir… Estoy totalmente seguro que quieren un hijo tuyo para manipularlo sin importar si vives o no, ¡exacto, ni siquiera sabemos si morirás o sobrevivirás!

―Cállate, Tsukiyama. Hazlo ahora o arrepiéntete.

―Jamás ―me acerqué a él en busca de establecer autoridad, se veía tan indefenso aunque no lo pareciera. ―Sus planes se verán arruinados ahora, si querían un niño nacido de híbrido y ghoul, estás perdido. Harán todo lo posible por abortar al feto que llevas dentro.

Ese fue el detonador de la bomba. Cayó de rodillas mirando el suelo tapando su cara con sus manos, el agua se asomó entre sus dedos dando a conocer su fatídico estado, hasta acá llegó su hipócrita fortaleza.

―Tienes razón… ―su voz se distorsionaba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios― Ahora estoy… estoy más indefenso que nunca. No quiero perder más personas cercanas sabiendo que son inocentes incluso si me han abandonado. ―Y ahí va, ese maldito amante suyo―.

―Que deplorable…―Hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba ver sufrir a mi comida como en este momento, uno de los más gloriosos de hoy en día. Me agaché junto a él, elevé su mentón y… ah… simplemente un gran manjar para mis pupilas gustativas. ―¿Te digo algo? Yo podría protegerte a ti… y a tu adorado bebé―. No controlo lo que sale de mis cuerdas vocales, no estoy consciente de que le propongo puesto que razono después de hablar.

Sus hombros dejaron de temblar igual que sus leves sollozos, no le disgustó mi beso. Me aprovecho de él como nunca antes lo hice cuando lo conocí. Algo dentro de mí se removió, imagino que de regocijo, espero que sea eso…

―Hagamos un trato, yo me haré cargo de ustedes dos si me dejas ser el padre del niño y que me aceptes como pareja. ―Un minuto de silencio… Ya van dos, tres… Suspiré, claro que no aceptaría. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie, cuando me jaló de las mejillas y me volvió a besar.

Lo único que percibí fue un sí en sus ojos abiertos. Sabía que ese beso no transmitía absolutamente nada, sólo era una manera de desahogarse con algo y ese algo, o más bien dicho alguien, era yo.

―Acepto.

Para ser sinceros, me causó gracia que dijera eso en vez de "trato hecho". Mi corazón palpitó, no me reconocí; no era producto de risa, sino de ilusión.


	3. ¿Armas humanas?

Tanto tiempo ya, irresponsable que sos, Hibago. Lo sé, lo sé ;u; Pero seré sincera porque fue vagancia y el frío que evitó que escribiera. También pido disculpas a las personitas que leen esta historia (que es de capítulos cortos porque no me animo a escribir tan largos).

Y en otras nuevas, quisiera agradecer por los comentarios, ahora específicamente a:

-shiro24kuroh (Amo tu condenada imagen que me da derecha en el órgano vital, y me gusta como piensas sobre el trato de Kaneki y Tsukiyama).

-valkiria1996-pd (Me haces famosa, okno).

-mary-animeangel (Trashyama ofreció, Quinqueneki aceptó y Amon mamó, ya me calmo).

-Genesis Walker (También odio a las personas así, pero hay que darle sabrosura).

* * *

Hace tanto que no veo al chico y he de admitir que me preocupa, y bastante, pero no puedo ir a buscarle, mirarle a la cara ―en especial sabiendo que fijaría sus destrozados ojos en los míos debido a mi desganada preocupación de los últimos meses durante nuestra relación― y decirle "¡Ey, Ken! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo están tú y tu (nuestro) hijo o hija? Me emociona, y a la vez me pone nervioso, es decir, excitado saber si será varón o mujer, si tendrá tus ojos o los míos. También, me preguntaba si podrías disculparme por mi actitud ese día… Me sentía muy presionado y ajetreado por el trabajo y ¡un bebé!, además de un hombre… Ponte en mi posición, por favor. Cambiando de tema, ¿has comido lo suficiente?". De sólo pensar qué pobre y desdichado "animalito" devoraría en un dos por tres, me erizaba la piel a tal punto de querer vomitar mi desayuno si imaginaba una escena como esa. Sin embargo, aún no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es posible que… que "eso" viva dentro de un hombre, es imposible, simplemente no es creíble, pero su sinceridad… Sí, tenía miedo, miedo del futuro, de un futuro ilusionado si todo fuera una broma u otro futuro en el que me quitarían a los dos de mi lado para experimentar con ellos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez el señor Mado mencionó algo sobre un experimento secreto del que yo no tenía absoluto conocimiento, mencionó algo de armas humanas creadas a partir de investigadores y ghouls, muy raro a decir verdad… Tengo, no, necesito, quitarme esa duda de encima ahora mismo.

―No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? ―como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cabeza, me espabilé de mis pensamientos. Me había olvidado de revisar y analizar los documentos acerca de las mínimas pistas sobre el paradero del Aogiri, y Akira ya se encontraba a la par mía… ¿Qué dijo? ―Estás demasiado distraído; es una pérdida de tiempo que pienses en otras cosas más que en escuchar lo que te quiero decir.

―Si me permites, siento mi falta de profesionalidad estos últimos días, sólo que… ―cerré la boca abruptamente antes de decir algo indebido. Mi compañera sonrió levemente incitándome a continuar, pero… ¡Este es un gran momento! Debo preguntarle: ―¡Akira, ocupo un gran favor tuyo! ¿Tienes información sobre el experimento de hijos de ghouls e investigadores de alto nivel? ―tomé sus manos y las apreté suavemente contra las mías. Se notaba su confusión, siendo ella la hija del señor Mado, estoy casi seguro que sabe algo de lo que me pondré desesperado si no consigo respuestas.

Su cara de confusión cambió a una sorprendida tras unos segundos de silencio, luego a una ligeramente asustada, se apartó de mí y cerró el pequeño cubículo del departamento de investigación en donde nos encontrábamos. ―¿Papá te contó eso?

―Hace mucho tiempo, pero no me acuerdo de algo en específico sobre eso. Tengo el remoto recuerdo de que lo mencionó; mejorar las fuerzas físicas y mentales de los investigadores por medio de armas humanas, siendo ellas los hijos de ghouls e investigadores de grandes capacidades. Nada más eso. ―Hablé tan rápido que me imagino sus sospechas hacia mí ya que su filosa y atenta mirada dirigida a mi persona era de desconfianza―.

―Con que mencionó, eh… ¿Por qué tan interesado? Es más, ¿sabe, inspector Amon, qué si alguien se entera de esto, estamos literalmente condenados a una sentencia de muerte? No me muestre esa cara de confusión, que le explicaré cada detalle posible si me revela sus objetivos.

―Cada quien tiene unos cuantos secretos que por nada en el mundo se pueden descubrir. ―Meditó mis palabras unos minutos antes de proponerme un trato: "Una cita el fin de semana a cambio de la información que está a mi alcance, y tu pagas lo que quisiera comer". Las mujeres son muy complicadamente simples…― De acuerdo.

―Me parece perfecto, entonces ―sonrió complacida tomando el habla― Los ghouls no cooperarán con nosotros para matar a los de su propia especie, eso es obvio, prefieren luchar entre ellos como bestias salvajes; así que la única alternativa era transformar los cuerpos humanos en una anatomía ghoul para crear vida programada para matará a sangre fría. Lo que no me quedó bien claro, es que las mujeres no participarían en definitiva, machistas fue lo que pensé… O eso creía al principio puesto que el cuerpo femenino no sería capaz de llevar a cabo la operación y cargar con un bebé, incluso, se descartó la opción de que el niño fuera hijo de "experimento" e investigadora por asuntos de protección, eso quiere decir, que no sabemos que tan violentos son los ghouls en la cama. ―tragué duro, yo sabía lo que era eso. Lo que no tenía ni idea es que creyeran que son bruscos a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, aunque claro, yo no fui ultrajado.

―Ya estoy entendiendo un mejor, pero me perturbó un poco…

―Y lo que viene es peor e impensable… Otra opción, era crear vida dentro de un hombre, tienen las capacidades físicas adecuadas para cargar con esa responsabilidad, a excepción de sus órganos internos. Además, de que se verían lindos y tiernos con una barriga. Todo se volvió más complicado cuando toparon con ese obstáculo, pero bien que idearon una manera para avanzar: una matriz temporal que sólo reaccionaría cuando el afectado se exitase. Si bien, voluntarios accedieran a ser los conejillos de indias del CCG en este experimento, se perderían muchas vidas de los intentos fallidos, causando que el experimento se cancelará. Por supuesto, otra tontería de los papeles que encontré en las archivos guardados de mi papá…

―Eso es… increíble.

No me interesó mirar a la hija de mi ex-superior, ni su cara de segura estupefacción a lo que pensé en voz alta, pero era cierto, increíble le queda corto. Las posibilidades de que voy a tener, vamos a tener un hijo aumentaron, junto con mi arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.


	4. Nombres

¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas!

Es que no sé...

* * *

¡Esto es peor que una película de terror mal hecha! No cabe en mi mente, en la de ninguno de nosotros estoy seguro, no nos convence.

Kaneki Ken, el mismo Kaneki Ken cuya personalidad dio un gran giro radical debido al acoso psicológico y emocional durante su cautiverio en el Aogiri como una avecilla en una jaula, ese mismo Kaneki Ken, está hablando con su bebé… Sí, no tiene nada de malo, pero ni siquiera es un feto aun, sólo es un enano embrión del tamaño de un granito de arroz. De ser una imagen adorable verlo susurrar y reír por lo bajito acariciando su vientre de una forma tan afectuosa ajeno a nuestra presencia, no hay ninguna duda, sin embargo, es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Extraño? ¿Inconcebible? Ni yo mismo sé porqué lo creo una criatura sanguinaria sin corazón que no es apto para ser padre… Cuando ese debería ser yo; sin la mínima experiencia con esas "cosas" babosas, inofensivas, lloronas… No sé si perderé la paciencia con uno de ellos, me hartaré y lo dejaré abandonado en algún basurero esperando una paliza de parte de su progenitor y mi futuro ¿esposo? Qué diablos estás pensando, Tsukiyama. A diferencia de él, que era un humano, o lo era, que a mi perspectiva llegó a considerar ser padre alguna vez en su futuro. Tal vez, no de esta manera, pero en fin.

Pero qué curioso.

Creo que el tema de ser papá adherido a su falta de responsabilidades le ha afectado mucho estos últimos días. Y bueno, no es para menos, la pequeña florecilla se ha hecho cargo de cualquier cosa que su hermanito mayor necesitase, y eso que los síntomas del embarazo no son tan avanzados como durante los siguientes meses futuros. No lo deja entrenar por ningún medio, agregándole que se siente un inútil por ello.

Después de un par de minutos de incomodidad de parte mía, me doy cuenta que soy el único que no encaja en aquella escena. Banjou y Hinami, bueno, Hinami más que nada, se abalanzó hacia su hermano mientras Banjou le seguía.

―¿Has pensado en algún nombre para el pequeño, Kaneki? ―Banjou preguntó. Aunque es muy temprano para decidir algo así o a mí me parece así.

―¿Y quién dice que va a ser niño? No lo afirmes así porque sí. Puede ser una niña a quien yo cuidaría, jugaría con ella, peinaría. ¡Como si fuera mi hermanita pequeña! ― . Y ahí va la menor del grupo con su imaginación todavía aniñada después de todo por lo que ha pasado, es consolador tener a alguien así a tu lado muchas veces.

―¡A mí me gustaría que fuera un niño! Pero como tu dijiste, no podemos afirmar si será niño o niña. Esa no es nuestra decisión, ni siquiera la de Kaneki!

―Mmm… ― una muequita de tristeza apareció en su infantil rostro unos segundos. ― Hermano… ¿tú que crees que será? Tu instinto mater… digo, paternal es más fuerte que nuestras opiniones. ¡Es un lazo muy fuerte el que tienen madres e hijos! Como el de mi mamá y yo…. ¿Qué crees? ―. Justo tiene que sacar ese tema a relucir por un instante… Pobre florecilla, tan joven y perdió a su madre.

― Verás… no te lo puedo decir con exactitud ahora ni con un ultrasonido. Aún es muy pequeño como para algo así ― sonrió con cariño, lucía muy emocionado tan sólo por saber el sexo del susodicho. ―Habrá que esperar a que nazca… De cualquier modo, serás una gran amiga para él o ella, no importa qué.

―Oh… Vaya… ¡Pero sí! ¡Seré la mejor amiga que tu hijo o hija podría tener en su vida! ¡Lo cuidaré muy bien! ―. Estaba a punto de hacer mi silenciosa retirada del lugar, cuando alguien me llamó. ―Señor Tsukiyama, ¿usted qué dice? ¿Cree que será niño o niña? Sólo es por curiosidad, nada más ―me sonrió.

―Qué te puedo decir… No importa lo que sea cuando nazca, será mi hijo y eso no lo sustituirá nadie. Tampoco he pensado en ningún nombre para la pequeña criaturita ―miré de reojo la reacción de Kaneki cuando dije eso, puesto que no me había prohibido decirlo cuando realizamos el trato, y era sorpresa pura al principio hasta que me miró de forma retadora y amenazante. Esa era la señal de mi huida. ―Si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. ―sonreí, escuché los escandalosos gritos del "querido" Banjou por toda la residencia de la cual salía.

No me he preocupado mucho por ello… Mas si me dejo un vacío en el pecho el nombre del bebé y de paso, sus necesidades.

Y por eso es que estoy aquí: en frente de una tienda exclusiva de artículos para bebés. Espero que nadie me haya seguido hasta acá… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué hago aquí? Sólo tengo curiosidad, o puede ser otra cosa que no sé como explicar… Me adentro en la mediana, pero surtida tienda, todo huele a colonia para bebé y hay muchas parejas, o simples madres solteras con una barriguita. Creo que soy el único hombre sin acompañante de aquí. Me preguntó cómo reaccionarían las personas de este lugar si aparezco con un hombre de pareja… con un vientre abultado… él, híbrido… yo, ghoul… yo no soy el padre… Bueno, Tsukiyama Shuu, ¡cóncentrate!

Él establecimiento es amplio con varios pasillos, cada uno con el nombre general de sus productos: higiene, ropa para niña, ropa para niño, juguetes recreativos, cunas, etc. Hay mucha variedad de cada uno, pero no veo por ningún lado lo que me prioriza…

Antes de darme por vencido y ponerme buscar lo que ocupo en otra tienda, una trabajadora del local se me acerca con un libro en mano. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! El libro es un presente del establecimiento para cada uno de sus clientes, vengan en pareja o no, y para los que no, también. Se lo agradecí y salí de la tienda sin más.

Decidí volver a nuestra residencia con libro en mano. Me adentré lo más rápido que pude, encerrándome en mi habitación. Encendí la luz, iluminado mi cama de sedosas sábanas donde me senté y leí nuevamente, el título del libro…

―"Significado de nombres para bebés"… ―no sabía si dudar, en mis manos no tenía el derecho de escoger un nombre.

―Wow, ese es un nuevo lado tuyo. No sabía que te importaba tanto… ―me paralicé. Se me olvidó por completo que ahora nosotros dos compartíamos habitación. ―Es bonito de tu parte, Tsukiyama… Sin embargo, que lío en el que me metiste. ―Sus manos se deslizaron por las mías, apartó el libro de mis manos y se sentó en mi regazo mirándome fijamente. Sonrió, y yo también. Acaricié sus caderas y le besé.

El día del trato, nuestra relación cambió a esto ante la ceguedad de los demás, pero nada más por placer, no por amor.


End file.
